Pretty woman
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: El muerto y el arrimado a los tres días apestan. ¿No es así, Chema? AU. SuFin. DenMéx. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

_**Nota aclaratoria de la autora** **RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **Los personajes de la serie de Hetalia: __Axis Powers_ no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Y como lo dije antes, soy responsable del DenMéx, así qué aquí les traigo otro fanfic. :3

El título es de la canción del mismo nombre de**_ Elvis Presley_**. Me gustan mucho sus canciones, pese a qué le negaron la entrada a México, según se cuenta, por racista. Pero eso no quita qué revolucionó una de las tantas épocas de la música, y qué a mí me guste a pesar de todo. n.n Por eso sólo la uso como entretenimiento y no por lucro.

Sólo espero qué les guste, _**Teffy Uzumaki**_, considéralo como un regalo adelantado mío, aunque en la otra parte del mundo estaría un poco atrasadito. n.n

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ;D

* * *

**Pretty woman.**

_**Capítulo 1:** _A los tres días, apesta.

Y abrió la siguiente cerveza...

- ¡Salud, compañero!- Alzó la lata fría, la sexta o la séptima del momento, y dio un trago.- Aunque sean las 10 de la mañana.-

Y no era qué a Chema le importara, sino todo lo contrario, lo único qué quería en ese momento, era beber un poco más para olvidarlo todo...

- ¿Porqué me pasa esto a mí?- Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar.- ¿Qué hice mal?-

La puerta del departamento se abrió justo en ese momento, y Alfred F. Jones, compañero de departamento del mexicano, entró con una expresión cansada en el rostro...

- Finally, I'm home.- Suspiró tras cerrar la puerta.

Se detuvo en seco al ver a José María Itzae recostado en el sofá y con todas esas latas de cerveza arrumbadas alrededor de él. Checó qué su reloj funcionara y se acercó a él...

- Chema? What are you doing here?- Le preguntó.

El moreno volteó a verlo momentáneamente, y Alfred se dio cuenta de qué estaba llorando, así que se sentó en el respaldo del sofá...

- ¿Qué pasó?-

- Mi novia me dejó.- Contestó y le dio otro trago a la cerveza, limpiándose las lágrimas.- Dijo que era un pobre diablo y qué se estaba viendo con otro.- Rompió a llorar nuevamente.- ¿Porqué me hace esto a mí? Yo la quería mucho, aún la amo.-

Soltó la cerveza y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras Alfred lo veía quebrarse delante de él. Y ya un poco acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones, le puso una mano al hombro en señal de empatía...

- Look, tal vez no sea de gran consuelo, pero eso sólo significa qué nunca te quiso.- De nada servía darle ilusiones si la cosa no tenía ya remedio.- And it's better in that way, porqué luego hubiera sido peor.-

Tras dejarlo desahogarse por unos 10 minutos y traer un poco de café negro, el rubio se sentó en el sofá...

- ¿Al menos avisaste en tu trabajo qué faltarías?-

- Nop.- Le contestó Chema, renuente a tomarse la bebida caliente.- Me corrieron ayer.-

- I see... **_WHAT!?_**- Gritó sorprendido.- They fired you? Why?-

- Estaba tan enojado porqué mi novia me cortó.- Empezó a decirle.- Qué empecé a destrozar todo en la oficina. Computadoras, escritorios, hasta lancé una silla a la calle.- El rostro de Alfred se puso azul al oírlo.- Tuvieron qué sacarme los guardias del lugar.-

- Yeah.- Recordó entonces el mal carácter de su compañero de departamento cada vez qué se enojaba.- ¿Y ya empezaste a buscar uno?-

- ¿Qué cosa?- Se volvió a verlo.

- A new work.- Volvió a tomar un poco de café.- You need one to paid the bills and another things.-

- No, y aunque buscara uno, me pondrían trabas por mi actitud en mi anterior trabajo.- Suspiró acongojado.- ¿Porqué en ocasiones soy tan idiota?-

- It's just un arrebato emocional, he visto muchos de esos en mi trabajo.- Dejó la taza de café sobre la mesita.- That's right!- Se emocionó cuando una idea hizo click en su cerebro.- ¡Puedes pedir uno en donde trabajo! ¡Lo obtendrías de inmediato! _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_-

- Espera, ¿un trabajo de qué?- Alzó una ceja, sospechando que no sería algo agradable.

- Waiter.-

- ¿En serio?- Se cruzó los brazos, dudoso.- ¿De mesero?-

- Of course!- Saltó del asiento.- Y no tienes qué preocuparte por el uniforme, allí te lo facilitan y de tus medidas exactas.-

Sacó una tarjeta de su cartera y se la dio antes de irse rumbo a su cuarto...

- Báñate, have some sleep, y preséntate a eso de las seis de la tarde.- Bostezó.- I'm going to sleep, goodbye.-

Chema vio la tarjeta un par de veces y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Tomó la taza de café y le dio un sorbo, pensativo...

- Bueno, ¿qué más tengo que perder?-

**.~o0o~.**

Tras hacer todo lo qué le indicara el rubio, José María Itzae se encontraba frente al lugar qué venía en la tarjeta...

- _"Exprexxion"_- Alzó una ceja confundido.- Qué nombre tan raro para un restaurante.-

Rodeó el lugar para llegar a la puerta por donde entraba el personal. Después de suspirar y recordarse porqué lo estaba haciendo, tocó...

- ¿Hola?-

***PAS* **

La puerta se abrió tan repentinamente, qué no pudo evitar ser golpeado con la misma...

- Joseph!-

- ¡Ouch!- Desde el suelo, maldecía a Alfred internamente, mientras se cubría el rostro.- ¿Porqué no te fijas?-

- Sorry! **_AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**- Se echó a reír en lo qué Chema se alzaba del suelo.- Veo qué aceptaste la propuesta de trabajo.-

- Bueno, era eso o seguir sintiéndome miserable. Necesito algo en qué distraerme.- Frunció el ceño.- ¿Cómo llegaste antes qué yo?-

- Don't worry!- Le puso un brazo sobre los hombros y lo introdujo al lugar.- ¡Más vale empezar en este momento! Let's go!_** AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_-

Ya adentro del local, el rubio le explicó qué no se trataba de un restaurante, sino más bien de un club bastante único en su tipo. Le mostró cada una de las secciones y cuartos, de paso, a la gente qué recién iba llegando...

- ¿Y el uniforme?- Preguntó José María para probárselo antes de qué iniciara la jornada de trabajo.

- Iré por él.- Se le quedó viendo un momento y se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- Se verá great in you! Just wait here for a moment.-

Lo vio alejarse rápidamente, así qué le dio una miradita al lugar. Era bastante espacioso y por la cantidad de lámparas y mesas, se daba cuenta de qué era muy concurrido. De pronto, un joven adulto de buen porte, un poco más alto que él, algo llenito, rubio y de ojos color violeta, se le acercó...

- ¡Hola! Me llamo Tino Väinämöinen.- Le sonrió al tiempo qué le extendía la mano.- Mucho gusto.-

- ¡Ah, mucho gusto!- Contestó de inmediato Chema y lo saludó a su vez.- Soy José María Itzae Infante García, y pues, hoy entro a trabajar aquí.-

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó sorprendido y luego sonrió.- ¡Eso es fabuloso!-

- Ehm, sí.- Contestó apenado el moreno.- Supongo.-

- ¿Pasa algo?-

- Eh, ¡no!- José María forzó una sonrisa.- Lo qué pasa es que estoy esperando a qué me muestren el uniforme.-

- ¡Ah, de acuerdo!- Le sonrió nuevamente Tino.- Entonces, si me disculpas, nos veremos al rato. Tengo cosas por hacer. Si necesitas algo, con gusto te ayudaré.-

- Sí, muchas gracias.- Le contestó.

No muy bien el rubio se había alejado, Alfred llegó en ese momento con el uniforme y algunos accesorios...

-_** JOSEPH!**_- Le gritó.- Look! ¡Lo encontré!-

Decir que la boca se le cayó hasta el suelo, sería sólo un decir. El color se le escapó del cuerpo, nada más con darse cuenta de qué se trataba de otra clase de uniforme...

- I knew that you like it!- Se echó a reír Alfred al ver la expresión del rostro del moreno.- **_AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**-

El traje de sirvienta era algo esponjoso, demasiado para el gusto del mexicano, además de ser bastante corto de la falda, casi como si fuera sacado de la más exuberante fantasía masculina...

- Estás pero bien loco si tú quieres qué me ponga eso para trabajar.-

- Why?- Preguntó confundido Alfred.- Es el uniforme del día de hoy.-

- _**¿¡QUÉ!?**_- Gritó asustado.- ¿Có-Cómo qué del día de hoy?-

- Sí, hoy es día de_ "Gatitas"_- Le respondió el rubio como si nada, y le mostró los accesorios.- Aquí está el collar con cascabel, las orejas y la cola de gato. Te busqué una peludita.-

- Escúchame._** NO. ME. VOY. A. PONER. ESO. PUNTO.**_-

- Why not? It's cute.-

- ¡Entonces póntelo tú, idiota!- Apretó los puños con fuerza.- ¡Yo no soy una mujer!-

- ¿Y? No necesitas ser una para usarlo.- El rubio le pasó un brazo por los hombros e intentó convencerlo.- Listen, no te harás menos hombre si lo usas unas cuántas horas al día.-

- ¿Qué no me estás oyendo?- Le lanzó una negra mirada.- No pienso usarlo, ni siquiera si este lugar es...- La realización lo golpeó con fuerza.- Esto es un prostíbulo, verdad. ¿Verdad?-

- Of course not!- Soltó al moreno y le empezó a explicar.- Ya te dije que éste es un club único, los meseros se visten de mujer, nada más para el deleite de los clientes.-

- **_¡ESO SUENA A ALGO MUY SUCIO Y PERVERTIDO!_**- Le gritó molesto.

- Maybe, pero aquí no permitimos a los clientes qué molesten a los trabajadores ni qué los toquen, al menos, no aquí adentro.- Lo soltó.- Además, tú mismo dijiste qué no podrías encontrar un trabajo tan fácilmente por lo qué pasó en la oficina, así qué, ¿porqué no aprovechas the opportunity? No harás nothing qué tú no quieras.-

- ¿Y si no me quiero poner ese estúpido vestido, disfraz, lo qué sea que sea?- Se cruzó de brazos molesto.

- Oh, come on!- Alfred trató de pensar en una solución.- Debe haber algo en lo qué podamos estar de acuerdo.-

- Bien.- Le lanzó una mirada retadora.- Convénceme.-

Quince minutos después, Chema seguía a Alfred con un humor de los mil diablos...

- Hey, Tino!- El estadounidense se acercó a donde se hallaba el aludido, quién ayudaba a decorar una habitación.- Come here!-

- ¿Qué sucede, jefe?- Se aproximó a los dos.- Hola, José María.-

- Hey.- Le sonrió.

- You know each another?- Les preguntó girando a verlos a ambos.

- Nos presentamos hace un rato, Alfred.- Le contestó Chema.- Cuando fuiste por el uniforme.-

- Ah, ok!- Volteó a ver a Tino.- Hey, Joseph empieza a trabajar hoy, pero ¿podrías encargarte de instruirlo e iniciarlo en todo esto? Yo debo atender asuntos pendientes. Please?-

- ¡Por supuesto!- El rubio de ojos violetas aceptó el cargo.- Con mucho gusto lo haré.-

- Thanks, te debo una.- Le soltó una palmada al moreno.- Joseph, you're welcome.-

- Sí, lo qué digas, Alfred.-

- See you later!- Y se fue rumbo a las oficinas.

Una vez qué se vieran solos, no evitaron soltar una risilla...

- ¿De donde conoces a Alfred?- Preguntó curioso Tino.

- Es mi compañero de departamento, por desgracia. Aunque casi no nos cruzamos palabras, a causa de mi anterior trabajo.-

- ¿Y eso?-

- Pues, yo entraba en las mañanas, ya qué trabajaba en una oficina. Y cuando regresaba, él estaba yendo, ehm, supongo que aquí.-

- Ya veo.-

- Sonará tonto que lo pregunte.- Chema se puso una mano en la nuca.- Pero, ¿qué hace Alfred aquí?-

- Ah, pues como es el sobrino del dueño de este negocio, es el gerente.- Le respondió Tino.

- Ah, con razón, por eso se me hizo muy fácil el que me contratara.- Suspiró y soltó una palmada.- Bien, ¿qué es lo que tengo qué aprender?-

- Bueno, no es nada difícil. ¿Alguna vez has atendido mesas?-

- Un par de veces, de chamaco.-

- Bien, entonces aprenderás rápido.- Lo examinó por un momento.- Así qué mejor nos enfocaremos en tu imagen.-

Al oírlo, a Chema se le fueron los ánimos...

- ¿Realmente todos se ponen esas ropas de mujer?- Preguntó irritado.

- Bueno, es parte del uniforme, aunque ayuda a ganar más propinas.- Le explicó.- Al principio, a mí tampoco me agradaba, pero a todo se acostumbra uno.-

- Ah, bueeeno.- Derrotado, no sabía qué más usar en su defensa. Más pronto se dio cuenta del movimiento alrededor de ellos.- ¿Van a hacer algo especial o algo así?-

- S-Sí.- Tino se sonrojó hasta las orejas.- Ha-Habrá una especie de fi-fiesta, y ren-rentaron este cuarto porqué quieren hacerla pri-privada.-

- ¡Oh, vaya! No sabía que hacían algo así.- Comentó el moreno.

- Bueno, te sorprenderías de todas las cosas qué hacemos aquí.- Se giró a la izquierda.- ¿No nos podrías auxiliar? No nos caería mal un poco de ayuda y tendríamos de ese modo más tiempo para explicarte algunos detalles importantes.-

- Por supuesto, no hay problema.-

Ambos hombres comenzaron a avanzar para seguir decorando el cuarto...

- Por cierto.- Tino volteó a verlo.- ¿Está bien escrito el nombre de este negocio?-

- Je, je. Yo también me pregunté lo mismo, pero me dijeron qué así les mandaron el letrero y ya no tenían tiempo para cambiarlo.-

- ... Ya veo.-

Una hora más tarde, en los vestidores, Tino le daba indicaciones y consejos de vital importancia a José María...

- Vas a tener qué rasurarte las piernas.-

- ¡Oh, vamos!- Se quejó el mexicano.- Tiene qué ser una broma.-

- Discúlpame, José María, pero no es una broma.- Contestó serio el rubio.- Debes tener las piernas rasuradas para poder usar las medias, mallas o calcetas.-

- Si no hay de otra.- Se agüitó por lo qué tenía que hacer.- Voy a necesitar un rastrillo entonces.-

- Podrías usar otras cosas para rasurarte de manera más fácil.- Le sonrió para animarlo.- Algunos usan cera o cremas depilatorias. También podrías usar crema para retardar el crecimiento del vello.-

- Sabes mucho de estas cosas, ¿no?-

- Bueno, es qué es parte del trabajo.- Se sonrojó un poco.- Por cierto, también debes tener depilado el pecho, y pues, _ahí_.-

- ¿_Ahí_?- Preguntó confundido Chema.- ¿Qué es _ahí_?-

Y ante una simple mirada de Tino, se dio cuenta de qué estaba hablando...

- Oh, no.- No le gustó para nada.- _Ese_ lugar no.-

- Pero es estrictamente necesario.- Alegó el rubio.- Algunos de los uniformes son muy, muy cortos, y pues... esas cosas se notan a simple vista.-

- Voy a matar a Alfred cuando estemos solos en el departamento.- Comenzó a murmurar enojado.- ¡Mira qué convencerme de aceptar este trabajo!-

Momentos más tarde, tras qué Tino le ayudara a vestirse y le aconsejara sobre cómo caminar usando zapatos de tacón, era el momento qué menos le gustaba a Chema...

- Nuevamente, ¿tengo qué usar _eso_?-

- ¡Claro! Es para mejorar tu imagen.- Le sonrió Tino.

- Pero así estoy bien, no necesito nada de eso.- El moreno intentaba, de un modo u otro, evitar usarlo.- Soy hombre, y además, Alfred me dijo qué usaría un antifaz para qué nadie me reconociera.-

- Aún así la mitad de tu rostro será visible y necesitarás usarlo.- Fue por el estuche de maquillaje qué usaban diariamente y sustrajo un labial color fucshia.- Creo que este color va con tu tono de piel.-

Ante la terquedad y la negativa de José María, Tino tuvo qué sostenerlo con fuerza de la boca para poder aplicarle el labial...

- ¿Qé hasscess?- Hablaba como podía intentarlo el mexicano.

- Lo siento, pero en verdad lo necesitas.- Suavizó un poco su agarre.- Nada más no te muevas mucho.-

Con delicadeza, deslizó el lápiz labial sobre sus labios, cuidando de no mancharlo ni salirse de línea. Lo soltó una vez qué finalizara...

- Veamos.- Tomó una servilleta y la dobló un poco.- Abre la boca y muerde ligeramente esta servilleta.-

Sin oponerse, hizo lo qué le pidiera el rubio y mordió la servilleta. Tino entonces se la quitó de la boca y comenzó a frotarla en las mejillas de Chema...

- Listo.- Le tomó de la barbilla y lo inspeccionó.- ¡Te quedó muy bien!- Sonrió al ver qué el color fuera el adecuado.- De este modo, no necesitas usar rubor y eliminas el exceso del labial.-

- No sé porqué estoy empezando a creer qué te gustan mucho estas cosas.-

- Je, je. No es para tanto.- Le puso una mano en el antebrazo.- Vamos con Alfred para que dé su visto bueno.-

- Estoy muy seguro de qué se burlará de mí, el muy desgraciado.- Murmuró por lo bajo el moreno.

Pero contrario a lo qué había pensado, apenas lo vio, el rubio de ojos azules se le iluminó la pupila y esbozó una gran sonrisa...

- Joseph, you look great!- Caminó alrededor de él para no perder detalle alguno.- ¡Tino, hiciste un buen trabajo!-

- Gracias, jefe.- Le sonrió.

- You look better, mucho más que en mis sueños, en los qué apareces. _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_- Le puso una mano al hombro y luego se acordó.- That's right! Aquí tengo el antifaz.-

Le entregó el antifaz, el cuál era cubierto de tercipelo negro...

- Oye.- Lo miró terriblemente irritado.- ¿Cómo qué mejor que en tus sueños?-

- Ok, it's almost time!- Comenzó a caminar acelerando el paso.- Get ready everyone!-

- Idiota.- Balbuceó entre dientes.

- Por cierto, vas a necesitar usar un sobrenombre, para qué de ese modo nadie sepa quién eres, en caso de qué así lo quieras.- Le entregó un gaffete de cartón en blanco.- Sólo escribe uno con el cuál llamarte, pero asegúrate de qué no sea igual qué el de los demás para evitar confusiones. El mío aquí es "Fin", y es así como debes de llamarme cuando estemos atendiendo a los clientes.-

- Ah, de acuerdo. ¿Tienes algo con qué escribir?- Le preguntó.

- Sí.- Le pasó el marcador.- Pero recuerda, tiene qué ser nombre de mujer o qué pueda ser usado para ambos géneros.-

- Ok.- Le pensó por un momento y luego escribió.- ¿Así está bien?-

- ¡Claro, es un nombre bonito!- Le ayudó a acomodarse el gaffete.- Luego haremos uno para ti que no sea de cartón.-

- Sí.- Contestó desganado.

- Bien, José María, ya casi es hora de abrir.- Tino le dio una última indicación.- No te preocupes ni tampoco te pongas nervioso, verás qué todo saldrá bien. Y recuerda, tanto en los negocios como en la vida misma, es importante sonreír.- Le sonrió.- Eso hace que las penas de los demás disminuyan un poco.-

- Ah, bien.- Soltó un hondo suspiro.- Pues a trabajar se ha dicho.-

Y lo siguió por uno de los pasillos...

**.~o0o~.**

Llegó a la hora acostumbrada de siempre. Serio, o más bien silencioso como él mismo, se dirigía a la mesa qué ocupaba todos los días. Más, en esa ocasión sería diferente sin saberlo...

- Buenas noches.- Tino se le acercó sonriente, y con valor reunido horas atrás, para recibirlo al ser uno de sus clientes habituales.- Venga conmigo, por favor.-

Y antes de qué pudiera decirle algo, o al menos hiciera el intento, decidió seguirlo para saber el porqué del cambio tan repentino. Entraron a otra habitación, en donde la luz era algo escasa...

***FLASH* *PUM* *PUFF***

Tuvo qué cubrirse un poco los ojos tras qué las luces de toda la habitación fueran encendidas...

-_** ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BERWALD!**_- Gritaron al unísono los presentes.

Ni siquiera se inmutó al ver a sus amigos más cercanos sentados a la mesa, usando gorritos de fiesta...

- ¡Pero no te quedes ahí!- Le gritó un rubio alto, de cabellos alborotados, rostro agradable y de ojos azules.- ¡Ven a sentarte con nosotros!-

- Mathias, creo que deberías cerrar tu bocota.- Comentó otro rubio de ojos azules, qué tenía un pasador con forma de la Cruz Nórdica en los cabellos.- Al menos, Berwald sí sabe comportarse.-

- ¡Oh, vamos, Lukas!- Le soltó una sonora palmada en la espalda.- ¡Es un día de fiesta y hay qué divertirse! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

- No tienes remedio.- Volteó a ver al festejado, qué recién se sentara a la mesa.- Feliz cumpleaños, Berwald. Lamento qué tengamos qué celebrarte así, pero el idiota de Mathias no se calló la boca hasta qué accedimos Emil y yo para hacerlo.-

- No h'y probl'ma.-

- ¿Señor?- Berwald volvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de qué Tino estaba a un lado de él, por lo qué se puso de pie al instante.- No, no se levante.- Al ver qué fuera inútil el decirlo, extendió sus manos con un pequeño presente en ellas.- Bue-Bueno.- Se sonrojó, poniéndose un poco nervioso.- N-No es mucho, pero éste es un, un re-regalo de mi par-parte.-

Tomó el pequeño regalo y rozó levemente su mano con las de Tino...

- Grac'as, Fin.- Se sonrojó un poco mientras lo veía fijamente.

- S-Sí, no, no hay de qué.- Desvió momentáneamente la mirada y le sonrió.- Disculpe, en un momento regreso.-

Ante el asentimiento de cabeza del más alto, Tino se alejó, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto. Mathias le dio un codazo a Berwald, en lo qué sonría malicioso...

- Es una chica muy bonita.- Dijo ignorando el hecho de qué Tino no era mujer y recibiendo una mirada llena de furia del más alto.- ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías, Berwald! Ahora entiendo porqué vienes todos los días a este lugar, está lleno de mujeres hermosas.-

- ¿Acaso Mathias no se ha dado cuenta?- Comentó un joven de cabello cenizo claro y ojos color azul.

- Es un idiota, Emil.- Le contestó Lukas estoico.- Pero es mejor que no le digas, será divertido ver la expresión de su rostro cuando se dé cuenta.-

Tino por su parte, llegó hasta donde estaba Chema, y se echó un poco de aire al rostro...

- José María.- Tomó varias cartas de vino y del menú del lugar.- ¿Podrías llevarles las cartas? Yo iré por el pastel.-

- Sí.- Tomó un la libreta de las órdenes y las cartas, soltando un suspiro.

- Tranquilo, está bien.- Le sonrió.- Sólo recuerda hablar con un tono suave y no olvides el sonreír y ser amable, ¿de acuerdo?-

- Sí. Como digas.-

- Bien, ve, qué no podemos dejarlos esperando mucho tiempo.-

Armándose de valor, y no dejando que los nervios lo dominaran, Chema se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaban platicando los cuatro rubios...

- Tal vez debería yo también sacar una membresía para venir a este lugar.- Comentaba alegremente Mathias.-

- Buenas noches, caballeros.- José María les extendió las cartas de vino y del menú.- ¿Podría tomar sus órdenes?-

Mientras tanto, Tino se quedó blanco al ver el pastel...

- ¡Alfred!- Llegó ante el rubio de ojos azules.- ¡Le falta un pedazo al pastel de cumpleaños!-

- Así estaba- Contestó como si nada.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo mismo lo recibí y estaba completito!-

- No creo que eso les importe.- Le puso una mano en el hombro a Tino.- Look, tú sólo llévalo y sírveles de inmediato, así nobody se dará cuenta. _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_-

Lo soltó y lo dejó solo. Tratando de controlarse y de no hiperventilarse, a Tino se le ocurrió una idea...

- Sólo espero qué funcione.- Suspiró.

José María había terminado de levantar los pedidos y de enviarlos a los cocineros. Se detuvo un momento para frotarse los pies, ya que los zapatos no sólo le incomodaban, sino qué no le permitían caminar sin perder el balance de un momento a otro...

- Malditos zapatos de tacón.- Se frotó ligeramente las sienes.- ¿Porqué acepté este trabajo?-

No tenía más opción, volvió a acomodarse los zapatos y casi se tropieza con Tino, quién había arreglado el pastel, rellenando el hueco con un pequeño ramo de flores qué habían sobrado de la decoración...

- ¿Ya tomaste sus órdenes?- Le preguntó el rubio.

- Sí, y ya se las envié a los cocineros y al barman.- Le respondió el moreno.

- Qué bien.- Le sonrió.- ¿No han tenido queja alguna?-

- No, que yo sepa.-

- Bien, ve por las bebidas entonces, por favor.- Acomodó el pastel sobre un carrito con platos, tenedores, un cuchillo y una pala para servir.- Iré a ver si no les hace falta.-

- De acuerdo.- Y se alejaron en direcciones opuestas.

Como el bar se encontraba en el salón principal, José María no pudo evitar darle un vistazo rápido. Contrario a lo qué le había dicho Alfred, no sólo había hombres en el lugar, sino qué también era muy concurrido por mujeres de casi todas las edades...

- ¿Pero qué?- Se preguntó confundido.

Más tenía un encargo qué cumplir. Recogió la charola con las bebidas, dirigiéndose entre las mesas y los clientes. Pero antes de entrar al cuarto en donde estaba atendiendo a los cuatro rubios, no pudo evitar ver a una pareja que se veían fijamente con amor y tomados de la mano...

- Ah.-

Cerró los ojos mientras se encaminaba a la mesa, recordando a su ex, y qué fuera el motivo por el cuál él estuviese en ese momento tirando su dignidad por la ventana. Comenzó a temblar ligeramente, y sin saber cómo, dio un traspiés, cayendo al suelo con todo y bebidas...

- ¡Ah!- Tino no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca al ver a José María tirado en el suelo, entre bebidas y vidrios rotos.- ¡Josefina!-

Se incorporó un poco, llevándose una mano al rostro y sintiéndose miserable, ya que no sólo todo le estaba saliendo malo, sino qué también había hecho el ridículo y estropeado el evento de esa noche. Y apenas había empezado a trabajar...

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Oyó que alguien le hablaba.

Fue entonces qué José María Itzae volteó a verlo. Mathias, qué le miró a través del antifaz, quedó embelesado ante los brillantes ojos cafés, los cuáles le habían robado algo más que el ánimo...

**Continuará...**


End file.
